


【旧剑贝】白苔

by TownndRicochet



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TownndRicochet/pseuds/TownndRicochet
Summary: *是千廿劳斯提过的梗*旧剑贝cp向，abo，少爷A剑x管家O贝。*传统的abo的ao，虽然是r18但是很寡不好看快逃
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Bedivere
Kudos: 8





	【旧剑贝】白苔

贝狄威尔将一叠信件放到亚瑟的书桌上，被突如其来的发情期蒸得手软脚软，眼前事物一概幻作摇曳的蛇蝎，头晕目眩，险些跪到地上去。门在身后合拢，他勉强加快整理速度，一边昏沉地回忆数分钟前的事。

庄园前厅结束了成年宴会的亚瑟，在安静的回廊里截住了贝狄威尔，向他表白，问“要不要跟我试试”。挑的是协商的句式，用的是反驳不了的语气。年轻的alpha信息素是灼烧的白桦，不加收敛地覆盖下来，扑得omega腺体挛缩，抑制剂药效溃败，发情期卷土重来。

对外陷入发情期对于omega而言，在任何情况下都属于失敬失职。已经忘记离开之前对亚瑟搪塞了什么，贝狄威尔顶着溃散着信息素的腺体逃走，半路才想起要交给他的来客信件还捏在手里。

alpha的表白热烈，气质年轻而明亮，在回廊里黯了月色，复又黯了雪色，让贝狄威尔原本隐秘的、被压制的念头风吹又生。像把血肉压入一枚铁核桃，隐忍的爱慕和僭越的张惶内外施压，他在情热里浑身发抖。

这是不对的——

门锁咔哒一响。他被晃入的灯光弄得惊慌，紧接着就被来人捏住了下巴。室内重归半明半寐，亚瑟半屈膝托着他，问：“为什么躲在我的房间里。”  
他又顿了顿：“你的信息素要把这层给淹了。”  
好在走廊的感应器迅速调节，此时鼓胀着苔藓与白麝香信息素的只有亚瑟这一间屋。贝狄威尔这个样子没法出去，亚瑟有些好整以暇地揉捻着贝狄威尔的耳垂。  
这似乎有些恶劣，但是亚瑟一点也不想在贝狄威尔面前，维持他通常彬彬有礼的样子。

“你的抑制剂是不是失效了，”亚瑟说，“怎么办。”  
亚瑟的信息素并没有收着，贝狄威尔站都站不住，他伸出一只手在背后扶着他，看似很绅士地隔开一段安全距离。  
仿佛是真的为这件事感到苦恼，亚瑟又随意地补了一句：“贝狄威尔，怎么办？”

发情期蒸干了贝狄威尔的理智。他的手指扣在亚瑟的衣领上，说不清是推拒还是挽留。  
“等……”  
并没有等。亚瑟低下头，把所有的声音都堵了回去。

亚瑟的吻一点也不凶，带着与他气质并不符合的粘人，熨帖而甜，气息滚烫地落在贝狄威尔的脸颊和脖子上，却让omega有种被有鳞类团在爪中的错觉。台灯被亚瑟随手摁灭了，于是月光经过盛开的花园与高大的落地窗，在贝狄威尔的胸口上停泊，与那些积水一起。

他在由亚瑟的信息素带来的眩晕里，陷入衣不蔽体的窘迫，也因为他的触碰而瑟缩。但是亚瑟用手掌隔开了他的退路，一边叫着贝狄威尔的名字，一边低头在银臂的手指上吻了一下。明明只能感受有限的压感，无痛无痒，贝狄威尔却恍惚觉得自己像被雨水浇灌的干苔，原本是小而白的一团，浸泡后裂解在泪汪汪的液体里，这迟缓的温柔如刺如芒如刀。

而亚瑟只是垂着眼睛，捏着贝狄威尔的下巴，一深一浅地吻着他。温暖干燥的手心一路往下滑，贝狄威尔被堵住嘴，只能从鼻腔里发出很轻微的抽吸声，听着又隐忍又像纵容。他身上有几处线条，很巧合地贴合着亚瑟手心的弧度，于是介于少年与青年之间的alpha，脸颊上显出合乎年龄的笑意来。

omega信息素的味道像皂洗后晾起的白衬衫，亚瑟在这气味包裹中抚捏过他的腰臀，感觉仿佛顺过一只晒在冬日太阳底下的猫。alpha的手心变得很热，烫过贝狄威尔一身柔软皮肉，烫得他一直哆嗦，又不想叫出声来，因此咬住了嘴唇，表情看上去很可怜。

似乎很容易被弄坏，又似乎很能忍耐。

亚瑟手上动作一直没停，很快omega的家居裤就皱软地堆在了脚下，指节沾着润滑液钻进穴口里去，亚瑟顾着他是第一次，知道贝狄威尔就算被弄疼也不会出声，所以用的力度很轻。omega的穴口一副天生就无需润滑的样子，湿淋淋且柔软，一直把他的手指往里吞，弄得人想欺负的欲望更甚。  
alpha的眼神里有种喧嚣沉迷的味道，凑的很近，额头贴住对方的。贝狄威尔闻到源源不断的燃烧木香，带着被体温蒸腾过的暖意，从亚瑟的肩窝和脖颈溢散出来——他完全无法抵抗这个。

手指带来的触感已经让贝狄威尔颤抖着变成流体，直到手指抽出、换成更硬的东西抵在后面，他才激灵了一下。身体恢复了一点形状，贝狄威尔红着眼圈小声哀求了句什么。

声音细小得像蘑菇簌簌撑开菌盖似的，亚瑟却听清了，很听话地拉开抽屉，拎出一袋避孕套。

还是贝狄威尔以前放进去的。他家少爷逐渐懂人事了，如果晚上带人回家，保险起见，还是要有个准备。

亚瑟用唇亲昵地触碰着他的耳后，故意问道：“就是为现在准备的吗，贝蒂？”

贝狄威尔无法回答。他昏沉地想，此时是否要替对方戴上，手刚探出了一半，亚瑟又把它抽走了。

贝狄威尔愣了愣，理解成了别的意思。于是原地眼巴巴地懵了一会，就张开嘴，犹豫着低下头，把舌头往顶端贴。除了咸之外没有什么味道。他并不是很会，表情看上去很清纯，张着口卡在一半，埋在亚瑟下腹部，发出很小的抽吸声。即使是这样也依旧在勉强自己，亚瑟哭笑不得，眼睁睁看着气氛陡然变得认真起来。  
他抬手捏住贝狄威尔的下巴叫他起来，有些无奈地对他说：“不是让你做这个。”

他贴在贝狄威尔耳边，跟他解释说“尺寸买小了”，又说“今天不标记你，不会怀孕”，还有“我又不是不负责”。

室内不算温暖，因为亚瑟的父亲偏好低温，他认为过分温暖会干扰人的思考，于是整个庄园的冬季都不温不火。  
于是在这一天的结尾，在恒温18摄氏度的室内，贝狄威尔受到了来自亚瑟的体温和温柔耳语的蛊惑。

他昏沉而茫然地点点头。亚瑟在他耳边笑了一声。  
“还有一件事情。父亲在隔壁书房里。”

他身下用力往前一送，贝狄威尔一声惊叫还没出口，又强行忍了回去。

“贝蒂最好是不要出声。”

后入的姿势还算顺利，亚瑟扣着他的手指，把人推挤到墙上。才一放进去，贝狄威尔的里面就变得很软，亚瑟不轻不重地捏着他的腰，把屁股往后折，于是他就像被开了一个洞的鼓胀的浆果一样，从内里溢出汁液。

室内充斥着暧昧的声响和喘息声，贝狄威尔被他撞得眼圈红了，因为怕弄脏墙壁就缩手缩脚地蜷着，又怕弄出声音让隔壁的家主听到。omega浑身上下都在战栗，让跟他紧紧贴合的亚瑟有点想笑。

“你放松一点。”亚瑟一下一下吻在omega的腺体上，对他小声说。

虽说是这样，但也没有要放过贝狄威尔的意思。他的手指伸到前面随便揉捏了贝狄威尔一会儿，就感到怀里的人腿软得跪不住，本来并没有全部进去，但他没控制地往后一坐，就直接被从头顶到了底。快感剧烈得忍不住，贝狄威尔掉着眼泪呜了一声，因为太紧张，牙齿把舌划破。于是亚瑟没忍住又揉了他亿把，扳过他亲吻的时候尝到了血腥味。

夜里逐渐变得更冷，贝狄威尔摸起来好像也跟着在降温，亚瑟从后面抓住贝狄威尔的手肘，把他拉起来，让他尽量向后坐在自己腿上，随后动得慢了一点。缓慢的消磨让omega很受用，贝狄威尔贴着他的身体很快暖了起来，连接的地方更烫，他忍不住伸手去碰，滴落着润滑液的地方被撑得很开。  
他被亚瑟托着向上又被放下，然后亚瑟抱着他换了个姿势，不知道碰到了什么地方，原本很柔顺地趴在怀里的人突然弹着挣了一下，脖颈往后绷出弧度。

“……少爷，亚瑟……”贝狄威尔扭过头，无措地抓着他的手腕，“请不要，请不要碰那里……啊！”

亚瑟一顶，顶到一片更软的肉上，似乎还能开合，像一个脱水贝类那样收缩，他皱眉顺势往里一挤。贝狄威尔含着被亚瑟塞进嘴里的手指呜咽一声，里面被自然撑开了，热乎乎地吸住进来的东西。咽是咽不下去了，那个缝隙太窄，可还是汁水淋漓地含着，又乖又讨好，温顺得像它主人那样。

没哪个男人能抵抗这样，那是贝狄威尔的生殖腔，出于本能，正在拼命地挽留能带给它新生命的东西。与此同时里面包裹的液体一个劲地往下涌，没一会儿亚瑟的小腹都被浸得湿淋淋，进入贝狄威尔身体的部分能感到那个甬道崩溃得瑟瑟发抖。不太舍得让贝狄威尔又哭出来，于是他暂时停下了。

亚瑟没什么表情地盯着怀里人白皙后颈上轻微鼓起来的部位，忽然感到胸口和喉咙有种异样的痉挛感。那是源源不断地流出温柔而甜蜜信息素的，贝狄威尔的omega腺体，上面覆盖的皮肤柔软莹薄，看上去牙齿一碰就能磕破。

月光落到贝狄威尔脸上的汗液和泪痕，照得宛如银白色的流淌的锈迹。亚瑟想起贝狄威尔的这双眼睛，没有眼泪装饰的时候，它们的睫毛毛茸茸而温柔。

隔墙轻微地咔哒了一声，似乎是亚瑟的父亲将一本书放回了书架。贝狄威尔被惊吓了一瞬，勉强恢复了一些神志，在枕头中间挣动了一下，睁开眼睛看向亚瑟。

亚瑟也低头看着他，视线略过汗湿得贴在他面颊上的头发，停留在那双湖水绿的眼睛。过了许久，他将手从贝狄威尔的后颈上移开了。

“贝狄威尔，想现在就标记你。”亚瑟把额头放进贝狄威尔的颈窝里，用平铺直叙的语气说着很任性的话，“不想再等了。”

————————————————

写得很仓促，有空再细化吧。  
这里说一下，可以点梗和约稿，点梗是看着顺眼就写，约稿是1000字35RMB，文风差不多就这样。  
推荐是点梗。

这里给群打广告：673885029，fgo腌渍海产品规划局，磕cp的杂食群，盘踞各种北极圈，拆逆不限性向不限，进群收获快乐。


End file.
